Heart's Rain
by Es1
Summary: Things are heating up after Draco is restored to his body. How much will things heat up between Harry and him?
1. Chapter1

This is chapter one in an ongoing series. Please read and review. I'm hoping for and "I can't wait for the next chapter" affect ;)  
  
Snape's class couldn't have been more out of the ordinary. Or could it... Neville's potion had exploded. Twice. The second explosion was caused as the original potion frothed and boiled over onto the desks, enveloping various other ingredients that were strewn about. Snape's body lay unconscious, along with half of the class. Most of which had been standing around Neville. Chaos ensued.  
  
Hermione stood, her face smudged from ear to ear in soot, and a blank look in her eyes. Harry was gasping under the weight of Draco Malfoy, who had been knocked unconscious and fallen right towards him. "Just drop 'im, Harry." Piped up a dazed Seamus. Ron had been knocked off his seat, and was getting gingerly to his feet, rubbing his bottom. "Blimey...What's Neville done this time?"  
  
"Apparently exactly what he usually does. Manages to blunder even the simplest potions!" Snape's cold voice startled the entire class, or at least those still conscious, and Neville started with a little squeak. He spun around to find a transparent Snape starring beadily at him, his iridescent brow furrowed. "P-pro-fe-fessor..." Neville stuttered, pointing bluntly at him. "Yes, Neville. I am very aware of my appearance. But as my body is currently of no use to me, I see no point in staying within it's useless bounds. I will never be able to fathom, Neville" he continued crudely "just how you turned today's simplest of memory potion..." he motioned towards Neville's shriveled cauldron "...into the Draught of the Living Dead." He growled angrily and asked a student next to him to toss the blob of metal into a bucket of used and broken potions bottles.  
  
"No need to get your panties up in a bunch about me, Potter." Said an equally cold voice from Harry's side. Harry gasped and Draco's body really did fall to the floor, as per Seamus' previous suggestion. Harry stared straight through a transparent Draco, who had his arms folded, and an unimpressed look on his face. Ron's laughter broke the silence, and even Hermione couldn't help but snigger. Dean Thomas openly pointed at Draco's limp body that lay sprawled on the floor, as he held his other hand to his stomach that was heaving from laughter.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" roared the ghostly Snape "I WILL HAVE ORDER IN MY CLASSROOM!" His eyes flickered as he smoothed his hair. "The bodies will need to be revived with a mandrake solution, and that is all there is to it! I will not allow such a small inconvenience to prevent us from completing this class period! All of you get your cauldrons bubbling again. Perhaps if one of you gets this potion right..." he glared mockingly at Neville "then Neville here will be able to remember the correct formula for the correct potion. You may sit at the back of class for the rest of the period, Longbottom." Neville sniffled and shuffled heavily to the back of the classroom. He plopped down on a spindly stool and gazed forlornly across the room.  
  
All around the class room ghostly students were appearing from their unconscious bodies. Parvati and Lavender squealed shrewdly and Lavender leaned over, whispering loudly "I told you we shouldn't have sat next to Neville." Parvati nodded her agreement.  
  
Crabbe grunted loudly, shoving Goyle's body with his large foot. Goyle, finally getting the picture, pulled himself clumsily from his oafish body.  
  
Most of the students were disgruntled by their new situation, and even more so when they found out they couldn't lift or hold solid objects. They had to rely on their solid counterparts to mix their potions for them. "Add a teaspoon of scarab beetles to my potion, Potter." drawled Draco.  
  
Harry glared at him. "I loathe you."  
  
"Same to you." replied Draco, smiling smugly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go with another chapter! Please read and review my lovely readers!  
  
The excited babble of throngs of students echoed in the hallway as Snape's class was released. Harry would never stop feeling grateful for that first breathe or air outside the dungeons. "That's a mighty attractive face you've got there, Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, laughing heartily. She still hadn't gotten a chance to rub the soot off.  
  
"Oh bugger off," she said, feigning anger, as she shoved him noisily into a coat of armor. Peeves the poltergeist shot out of the helmet, and prodded Harry in the back of the head. "What mischief is ickle Potter-kins up to today?"  
  
"None, Peeves. Go away." Said Harry angrily, swiping at the air. "Actually, Harry's been quite tame lately." Spoke up Ron, his eyes following Dean and Seamus as the raced down the hall chasing after the ghosts of Lavender and Parvati. "Anyway..." said Hermione, completely ignoring Peeves. "We'd better get up to bed. Having potions last isn't my ideal way to end the day..." she added, sticking out her tongue in an exasperated manner.  
  
After shuffling up to their separate dormitories, Neville opened the door and walked heavily to his bed. "'Ey, Neville! That was quite some stunt! You sure got Malfoy good!" piped up Dean. "Yeah! Harry! Why didn't you just drop him?" added Seamus.  
  
"He fell right on me!" exclaimed Harry, tossing a pillow at Seamus' head. "And besides, we're trying to tick him off, not crack his head open."  
  
"Who says!?" said Dean jokingly.  
  
"No...Harry's right." Neville finally spoke, and his voice was heavy. "Someone could have gotten hurt."  
  
"Aw, Neville, it's not your fault!" said Ron.  
  
"Yes...Yes it is. I always mess everything up! I'm so horrible...Horrible at everything!"  
  
Silence rang in the room as Dean, Seamus, Ron and Harry glanced nervously at each other, all of them at a loss for words. Neville drew the curtains on his bed.  
  
"Er...So, I'm going to turn in now..." Said Ron nervously. "Yeah." Dean nodded his agreement.  
  
Harry lay awake for a while after he heard the others steady breathing. Why had he caught him? Harry laughed to himself. He didn't know the answer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three! I'd like to use this opportunity to give thanks to some people! I'd like to thank Pach Work for encouraging me and complimenting my writing. As a Harry Potter fan she's a great inspiration. I'd like to thank, Goddess, who has left me a comment! =^.^= And I'd like to thank everyone who has read my fic and wants more! I will be updating on a daily basis, just to keep it interesting!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron yawned loudly, stretching as he entered the great hall. "You slept late!" yelled Hermione, motioning him over. "Wot's all this?" he said, sleepy, looking around. Many of his fellow students had a look of absolute gloom on their faces. He noticed that all of them were the ones who had gotten a dose of Neville's explosion, and were looking even more transparent this morning. "We can't eat." said Lavender frowning.  
  
"Oh?" said Ron. "Well that's a kick to the behind!"  
  
"Yeah..." said Parvati gloomily, sticking her hand through her glass of orange juice.  
  
"So that means...That the Slytherins that got walloped out of their bodies are faring the same too!" exclaimed Dean, having a nice chortle.  
  
"Speaking of which..." added Seamus, through a mouthful of toast, "Where's Neville? The poor bloke was so sad last night..."  
  
"I hope you boys didn't make fun of him!" said Hermione crossly.  
  
"Of course we didn't Hermione!" said Harry. "We're going to be late...I hope we see Neville in transfiguration."  
  
"Blimey...I haven't eaten a bite of food." Said Ron, dazed, as he stared at his full plate of food.  
  
"Uh uh. We're not going to be late" said Hermione grabbing Ron's arm. "You'll just have to wait until lunch."  
  
As the entered the classroom, all of them were very much surprised to find Neville speaking in very serious tones with Professor McGonagall. When Neville took his seat at the start of class he leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Professor McGonagall had a talk with Professor Sprout...She thinks I can get my transfiguration right if I practice with plants from herbology." He smiled broadly at Ron and Hermione who had leaned over to hear what he was saying as well. "I think she's right." exclaimed Neville. He pulled a small wooden flute out his pocket. "This used to be a Piping Pea plant! I got it right on my first try!" "Well good for you, Neville!" said Ron, giving him a hearty pat on the back. "Knew you had it in you, I did!"  
  
"Oh...And also Professor Sprout asked me to help her re-pot Mandrakes. It's all I've been doing all this morning!" Neville continued, pointing at his dirt smudged robes. "She says the Mandrakes should be ready in a couple of months!"  
  
"I say we smuggle Malfoy's body out of the hospital wing before her can be revived, and hide it some place good!" whispered Ron loudly.  
  
"Ron!" hissed Hermione. Ron chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was sick and wasn't allowed to use the computer... Today's chapter is going to start melting the ice ( It should be heating up very nicely soon.  
  
  
  
Light hearted chatter soon turned grim as Harry, Ron and Hermione followed closely by their Gryffindor friends turned their path towards the dungeons. Potions was going to be an even more dreadful task today as the "solids" as they had been so fondly dubbed, had to mix their potions as well of the potions of their transparent counterparts. And all under the watchful eye of Professor Snape, so messing up on either potion was not an option. This quashed Ron's brilliant idea of putting faulty ingredients is Malfoy's cauldron.  
  
As they filed down the ever narrowing corridors Harry, in the lead, saw Malfoy up ahead, leaning casually against a wall. Ever since Malfoy had had to depart his body, he had been in a rather nasty mood, and whatever he was up to it was certainly nothing good.  
  
Harry strolled past him, trying to keep his eyes forward, but he found even with his admirable self control, they strayed slightly to the side. "Wonder if I might have a word with you, Potter. It's about today's lesson. I'm going to need help mixing my potion. You may do the work." He sneered.  
  
"Is that so?" replied Harry. "Felling a little inadequate after that...unfortunate... accident?"  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes angrily. "It has its quirks, Potter." He said, suddenly shoving his transparent arm up to the elbow into Harry's stomach. Harry gasped, putting his hands to his abdomen. It felt like thousands of pins and needles. Harry and Draco glared daggers at each other, their faces barely inches apart.  
  
"Oy! Feck off, you stupid prick!" Yelled Ron, coming up behind Harry. He chucked a book through Malfoy's head. Malfoy removed his hand, glaring at Ron. "Hope you can do better than that, Weasley." And with that he turned on his heel and stormed down the corridor.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright?" exclaimed Hermione. She ran over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry was bent double, gasping as the tingling slowly receded from inside of him. "That...That..." Harry stuttered.  
  
"I'll get 'im for you, Harry!" growled Ron angrily.  
  
"No Ron! Don't go!" said Hermione crossly. "You'll only get yourself injured! Probably try and tackle him, then fall right on through! Even you should know it's stupid to attack someone you can't hurt."  
  
"Where's his body? Lemme at 'im!"  
  
"Roooon!" said Hermione stamping her foot. Will you please just let it go this time! You're alright, aren't you Harry?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." Said Harry standing up straight. He was angry, to be sure, but there was something else. He didn't have time to think about it before Hermione grabbed his and Ron's arms and pulled them into the classroom.  
  
Draco pressed himself into the wall as they went past. He had hurt Harry very much. Part of him smiled, but part of his hadn't meant to take it that far. He raised an eyebrow. What was he thinking? 


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter! I have gotten some comments from people who really don't like where my fanfic is going. I would really like to apologize to those of you that don't like shounen-ai or related material, but as you might have guessed, that is where this fic is headed. I'm sorry for not giving a fair warning that this will be a Harry+Draco fic, but it will be very tame. I'm not going to take this completely out of line and have them having mad sex or anything like that. However, if you don't like any indication of two boys being in love with each other, I must sadly say that I recommend you do not continue to read my fic ( Otherwise, please do read on! I love getting your comments and I will take them all to heart! Thanks to all those that have commented so far! Also, if there are any couples that my readers would like to see, please just place a comment! If I see the same couple a fair amount of times, I'll add them to my fic!  
  
  
  
Harry's eye twitched as he felt the poke of Malfoy's pen on the back of his head for the seventh time. He clasped his fists tightly under the desk and seethed through clenched teeth "What...do you...want, Malfoy?"  
  
"My potion needs three more drops of armadillo bile, Potter. Would you be so kind?" Malfoy chuckled under his breath as Harry spun around angrily.  
  
He glared at Malfoy, staring straight into his opaque eyes and grabbed a dropper. He had to pause a moment to steady his hand, so as not to mess up Malfoy's potion. The transparent Snape was staring beadily down his crooked nose at Harry. He exhaled loudly, hurriedly adding three drops of bile to Malfoy's simmering potion. "Much thanks, Potter." He said, grinning wickedly.  
  
"No. Problem." Harry seethed, growling at him.  
  
"Just let it go, Harry. Let it go." Hermione whispered under her breath. "I'll give that filthy, loathsome prick his next ingredient." She remained calm in her demeanor but her eyes were flashing with concealed anger.  
  
"Oooo, Potter!" Rang Malfoy's taunting voice. Harry practically pulled his hair out in handfuls, but Hermione walked briskly over and said "What is it this time."  
  
"Who asked for you, Granger." He said smoothly. "I want Potter to mix my potion for me."  
  
"Oh? And why is that." Said Hermione, her eyes narrowing. She was seeing something even Draco himself hadn't realized.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, folding his arms. "Fine then. Why don't you mix it, wise ass."  
  
Hermione's hands quivered and Malfoy grinned broadly. "Want to hit me, do you, Granger?" he whispered, lowering his voice so that only she could hear him. "Go right ahead. Make a fool of yourself. Or you can just mix my potion and get on with it."  
  
She glowered angrily at him, but quickly and sloppily added the remaining ingredients to his potion.  
  
"Way to go, Hermione!" Ron whispered when she returned. "Putting all the ingredients in like that, something is bound to explode in his spoiled, ugly face!"  
  
"No...It won't." Hermione sighed heavily. "His potion just won't be very powerful, that's all. Seeping just makes a more potent potion."  
  
"Ah..."said Ron, also sighing. "Well, bugger. That doesn't help us any."  
  
"Oh Potter...It needs stirre - -"  
  
Malfoy was cut off as a rather large dung beetle was chucked right through his nose. "You don't ever quit, do you!" growled Harry angrily.  
  
"Potter, what's all this about." Snape's oily voice sounded in the ensuing silence.  
  
Harry glared at him, breathing heavily, trying to calm his rage.  
  
"It was my fault, Professor."  
  
The entire class turned in awe to stare open mouthed at Malfoy, who was looking Snape straight in the eye. "Potter was getting a little agitated because this is a very demanding potion, and he has to mix his as well as mine."  
  
"Very well." Said Snape, giving him an odd look. He turned to Harry and said "Be that as it may, keep your temper in check, Potter."  
  
"Right." Said Harry, a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks. He glanced sideways over at Malfoy, his expression clearly reading 'what the hell?' Malfoy turned away. Hr folded his arms once again, putting the usual unimpressed look back on his face. He turned towards his potion, seemly very interesting in it's boiling surface.  
  
Harry stared at the side of his face for a while, his thoughts still running about in confusion. 


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter! You guys noticed my little mistake! I didn't realize it until later, but, no, Draco would not have been able to pick up his pen _ Whoopsies! Sorry about that! I hope you guys can forgive me!  
  
  
  
Draco stared through the dark at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head. He had a small grin on his face, thinking, just thinking. He was finally realizing it. No, that was wrong. He'd known it all along. He just hadn't wanted to accept it. He, Draco Malfoy, was falling head over heels for Harry Potter. And all because the fool had caught him? Stopped him from falling? Draco quickly stifled his laughter, not wanting to wake up his room mates. Well, whatever the cause, Draco Malfoy got what he wanted, and there weren't going to be any exceptions.  
  
Draco smiled softly as he rolled over onto his side. He could still have a little fun with Potter.  
  
The next day was hell for Harry, and his ignorance didn't help. He thought he was going out of his mind, but Malfoy seemed to be more irksome than usual. A lot more. Harry growled as he looked over his shoulder and there he was again. He had good reason to be there, as they had the next class together, but still..."What the hell is he doing..." Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
Malfoy never missed a chance to jab his icy fingers into Harry's side that day. Bugging him out of his mind in potions was only his second offense. "Hey Potter, would you mind?" Malfoy motioned towards the greenhouse door that Harry had stopped at it in his contemplations. Harry narrowed his eyes angrily and wrenched the door open, barely holding it long enough for Draco to get through.  
  
Harry stopped suddenly, nearly causing Draco to walk right through him. He spun around. "Next time, just go through it, ghost boy."  
  
"Yeah! That's it, Harry! You tell 'im!" said Ron punching the air with his fist as Harry took his seat.  
  
"What is with him today?" Asked Hermione. "He hasn't left you alone all day! Having classes with the Slytherins all day isn't my cup of tea...But why are you getting all the dirt, Harry?"  
  
"You didn't...YOU DID!" yelled Ron, slapping Harry on the back. "You dumped Malfoy's body in the lake, didn't you? Ah, you devil!"  
  
"Ron...I didn't do anything like that!" Harry put head on his hands, looking quite disgruntled. "He just won't leave me alone!"  
  
"Good news, students!" Called out Professor Sprout. "The Mandrakes have matured wonderfully and I have a nice batch to send up to Madame Pomfrey! For today's lesson it will be quite necessary that everyone in the class has full use of their hands, therefore, I'm going to send up all the students who's bodies are to be revived right now! It won't take but a minute with Poppy's skill!"  
  
And with that she shoved the large jar of cubed mandrakes into Harry's hands and said "Do take that up to Madame Pomfrey for me, dear?" Harry nodded halfheartedly and caught up with Lavender and Parvati as they walked through the door.  
  
When they arrived in the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was waiting to meet them. "Alright then, move along. All students back in your proper bodies! No switching or the revival won't work!" she added, wagging her finger at two Slytherin girls who had attempted to switch bodies to have a little fun.  
  
Harry handed Madame Pomfrey the jar and glanced over at Draco's body. He seemed even paler than usual in that deep sleep. Was it pity he felt then? It must be. He made his way over to Lavender and Parvati's beds, and waited while Madame Pomfrey administered the mandrake draft. After only a few minutes they began to stir, then stretching and yawning the both of them sat up. "Oh I feel so heavy!" Said Lavender sleepily, and Parvati nodded, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Well, it's about time." Said Malfoy, hopping out of his bed. He walked over towards Harry, planning to bug him some more. "Well, Potter looks like we- -"  
  
"Argh!" Harry whirled around, finally reaching the end of his rope. "When are you going to stop, Malfoy!? Why don't you just leave me alone!" He glared angrily at him, then turned and walked straight out of the hospital wing.  
  
Draco stared after him. It took him a moment before he realized his mouth was open. He closed it and frowned. "Fine then, Potter, if that's what you want, then so be it." He muttered to himself, and crossing his arms he walked out of the hospital wing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Updating once again! Things will be heating up! Slowly, as is my usual style, but you have been warned. Yes, I will graciously accept all of your flames, so throw 'em at me! ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry turned back to the finch on his desk. He was supposed to be transfiguring it into a wooden tree ornament, but he just couldn't pay attention. He had stared at the top of Draco's head for five minutes, but he hadn't looked up! Not even once...It had been like this for the past week. This was exactly what Harry had wanted, but now that he'd achieved this bliss he felt terrible unease. He was so used to Malfoy's jeering voice everyday; it was almost as if he was going through withdrawal. Harry looked over his shoulder again, his finch hopping and pecking around on his desk, but Malfoy was intent on his work.  
  
Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Malfoy would have to face him at the quidditch match...  
  
Ten minutes latter Harry and Draco packed up their things. They were to leave class twenty minutes early to get down to the pitch. In the hall Draco walked ahead, talking long swift steps. "What in the blazes is wrong with him." Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
Moments later they faced each other on the quidditch pitch, but Draco still did not make eye contact. "You'll lose the snitch to me if your eyes are on the ground, Malfoy." Said Harry softly, before kicking hard off the ground.  
  
The quaffle flew from hand to hand. Harry had been instructed to get the snitch as soon as possible, so the Slytherins didn't have a chance to get ahead. He scanned the field from above. Malfoy was hovering unmoving near a corner of the pitch when Flint began yelling madly at him. Harry glanced over and spotted it. Why was that darn snitch so attracted to Malfoy? Well, he did make an awful nice hiding place, hovering there like a statue. Harry dove for him, but aiming below his broom, hoping Malfoy would dive.  
  
Harry completed his dive, feigning to grab something, but as he looked up, Malfoy was reaching out to grab the snitch! He hadn't taken the bait. The snitch flitted out of the grasp of his fingers, taking off into the middle of the field. Harry and Draco did tight turns, soaring after it with amazing speed. Draco didn't try to knock Harry off his broom with the usual violence, but he wasn't about to lose the snitch to him. Harry looked over at him, knitting his brow. He knocked Draco's hand away and caught the snitch with his other.  
  
Both the teams landed with Lee calling out the victor. Harry could only stare after Malfoy's retreating back. "Hang on there, Malfoy. I need a word." He said angrily.  
  
"Now, Harry..." started Oliver Wood. "It's okay, Oliver. I can handle myself."  
  
"Right...Right then..." he turned and headed for the changing rooms.  
  
Malfoy had wandered over to Harry uncertainly.  
  
"Walk with me, hm?" said Harry, briskly, anger still on his voice.  
  
Malfoy didn't look up but he started walking. Thunder boomed in the sky. Winter was approaching and sporadic rains had started to fall. When they were halfway to the forbidden forest a few raindrops fell. Harry stopped, turning to Draco and putting his hands on his hips. The rain spattered on the ground now, promising a downfall. "What are you playing at, Malfoy." Asked Harry outright. 


	8. Chapter 8

Whoo! Updating really early in the morning today because my mom won't let me have computer later. A few people I know have pointed out how short the chapters are, and I would just like to apologize. I have only around 20-30 minutes to write and upload. Not to mention do all the other things I have to do on the computer. I'm very sorry if they are too short, but I'm normally crunched on time.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain poured down in merciless torrents onto their heads. "What are you playing at, Malfoy."  
  
Draco raised his head, finally looking Harry in the eye. Though Harry could barely see this through the blinding sheets of rain. "Don't you get it, you dimwitted prick!?" Draco yelled over the sound.  
  
"What was that!?" Harry yelled back at him angrily.  
  
"You don't get it, do you!" Malfoy screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Harry returned, "You aren't making any sense, fool!"  
  
"You just can't see it, can you? YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE IT!"  
  
"What... are you... TALKING ABOUT!?"  
  
"I LOVE YOU, POTTER! GODDAMMIT!"  
  
The wind howled, tossing rain drops against them. Silence blanketed them awkwardly. "W-what...?" Harry said softly. Malfoy could not have heard him. He looked down at the soggy ground. He was so confused. What the devil was Malfoy playing at. He frowned. What was going on in his head? This was all so confusing, so damn confusing. Did Malfoy expect him to answer that? How could he answer that...?  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice as Draco silently left the field.  
  
The next morning Hermione entered the Great Hall with her usual armfuls of books to find Harry with his head down on the table sleeping soundly.  
  
"He was up all night!" Whispered Ron as she sat down beside him. "I woke up to go to the bathroom at around 3:00, and he was still wide awake.!"  
  
"Why?" said Hermione quietly, helping herself to a plateful of food.  
  
"No idea." Said Ron, shrugging his shoulders. "When he came in this evening he was sopping wet! I supposed he'd been out in the rain...He was so bloody out of it! I had to prod him to remind him he was dripping all over the floor!"  
  
"Hrm..." said Hermione. "Why was he out in the rain? The match was over before the rain even started."  
  
"Grmpf...Ron...Hand me some 'o them sausages." Said Harry sleepily, yawning.  
  
"Oh! You're awake! How quaint." Said Ron sarcastically handing him the platter. "Why in the devil where you up all night last night?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Had a lot on my mind." He said, shoving a sausage into his mouth.  
  
"Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with Harry. Just like he said. It's hard to go to sleep with something on your mind." Spoke up Hermione, smiling.  
  
Ron glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. 'Tell you later' mouthed Hermione.  
  
During History of Magic Harry fell asleep at his desk and Ron and Hermione sat in front of him, so Professor Bins couldn't see. Hermione has had a small grin on her face since breakfast and Ron prodded her now "So, are you going to tell me what's up or just keep it a secret?"  
  
"Oh can't you tell, Ron." She said giggling. "He's in love!" she smiled broadly. "I can tell just from looking at him. He's got it in his eyes...Such an extraordinarily beautiful thing..."  
  
Ron blinked, his mouth hanging open unchecked. "Er..." he said.  
  
"He's obviously a bit confused about it. Probably hasn't even realized how he feels yet." Hermione smiled softly, turning around to look at Harry. "I do hope it works out for him."  
  
"That's it?" Said Ron incredulously. "You're not even curious as to who it is?"  
  
"Ron! Don't you dare ask him!" said Hermione, prodding him with her wand menacingly.  
  
"OK, OK, I promise I won't ask...Blimey..."  
  
Hermione grinned. 


	9. Chapter 9

Whoo! Slight shounen-ai warning. Like I said, I'll never take it too far. That's just not how I picture these characters. At least not in the near future. They are still young after all. Extra short chapter today because I'm very pinched on time...Sorry ( Only two finals left.  
  
  
  
Harry woke as class was getting out. He hadn't nearly resolved anything in his head yet, but he had a very half-assed idea. He got unsteadily to his feat, stretching his arms and yawning loudly.  
  
"Harry, you really should go take a nap during lunch hour." Said Hermione.  
  
"Not as if he hasn't been sleeping all though class..." muttered Ron.  
  
"And he probably learned more than we did in that class with his head down on the desk and all!" Hermione returned. Ron smiled "Eh, you're right."  
  
They headed towards the great hall, and Harry nodding turned towards Gryffindor tower. As he passed the entrance hall he saw Draco, heading for lunch and his stomach lurched. He knit his brow, lowering his head. He wasn't quite sure what his intentions were, but he was going to do something. He walked briskly up behind Draco, and taking his arm he pulled him into a broom closet, shutting the door with a snap.  
  
"Potter? What in the blazes are you doing? It's bloody dark in here!"  
  
"I know." Said Harry softly.  
  
There was silence as Draco sighed, trying to make out Harry's form in the dark. "Harry, what is it that you want."  
  
Harry stomach lurched again. His first name? This was more complicated than he had planned on.  
  
Draco crossed his arms, smiling slightly. "You're obviously pretty confused right now, so allow me to make me feelings clear to you." He said softly.  
  
Harry blinked in the dark. What was Malfoy doing.  
  
He clasped his hands to the wall behind him as he felt Draco's lips press against his. He clearly felt his stomach flip over, tossing his other innards around. When he felt the touch of Draco's hand on his cheek his knees quivered and gave way, forcing him to sit down hard on an upturned bucket. He breathed heavily, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.  
  
He could barely hear Draco's soft breath over his own loud and uneven huffing. "M-Malfoy..." he said softly, his voice breaking.  
  
"Call me Draco."  
  
A bar of light appeared as Draco opened the door, and slipped out, closing it behind him. Harry stayed behind in the dark, more awake than he could ever remember being. 


	10. Chapter 10

It's almost vacation! Almost! I do wonder if I can update while I'm away...Hrm...o_o We shall see. If I can't update for two weeks, please forgive me! I will be back to finish up my story!  
  
  
  
Harry strode into the great hall in the last ten minutes of lunch with a broad grin on his face, and promptly after he sat down next to Ron he began shoving food in his face. Ron started at him, a piece of bread halfway to his open mouth. "Felling better then?" said Ron, his voice filled with sarcastic amazement.  
  
"Yea! I'mb fulling gureat!" Said Harry through a large mouthful.  
  
Hermione smiled and thought to herself 'So it's working out then.' She patted Harry jovially on the back and said "That's good to hear!"  
  
Before heading out of the hall for Potions Harry turned toward the Slytherin table, his cheeks tingeing slightly pink. He grinned and set out for the dungeons with Hermione and Ron.  
  
All during potions Harry was fidgeting and keeping his eyes down. Even though his eyes were constantly locked on his potion, he still managed to mess it up. His potion that was supposed to be a deep crimson red was seeming very watery and pinkish. "Looks like you added too many salamander eyes..." said Hermione leaning over. "You'll need to balance that out with one more dragon scale." She continued.  
  
Harry looked around the long table at his potion ingredients that were strewn about, but his face fell when he picked up the cloth bag with his dragon scales and found it to be quite empty. Hermione shrugged, turning her empty bag over and giving it a shake.  
  
"Here you go, Harry." Came a familiar voice from behind him. Harry blushed deeply as Draco dropped a large dragon scale into his potion.  
  
"Harry?" said Hermione, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
Draco tried to narrow his eyes, but he couldn't hide the faint smile he had on his own lips.  
  
"I'll see you guys in a minute." Harry said, waving to Ron and Hermione and branching off for the entrance hall as they headed for Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron.  
  
"I didn't get very much food at lunch. I'm going sneak to the kitchens and see if they might have a snack for me."  
  
"Okay then!" said Ron smiling. "Bring me back an éclair!"  
  
"Okay, I will." Said Harry waving once more and heading down the stairs. In truth he was hoping to catch Draco heading for his common room. He hopped quickly down the stairs, but his heart fell as he reached the bottom and he found the hall deserted. He sighed and made his way for the kitchens. Tickling the pear on the large painting, he was about to turn the green handle it had turned into when he heard Draco's voice.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing down there?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" countered Harry without thinking very much of what he was saying.  
  
"My common room's that way" said Draco, pointing to a corridor that branched off the one he and Harry were now in.  
  
"Oh. Heh. Right." Said Harry laughing.  
  
Draco smiled and walked over to him. "So, what is it that you're doing down here, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry blushed and smiled. "I was going to nick some food from the kitchens."  
  
"Really? You can do that?" said Draco, obviously interested.  
  
"Yeah..." said Harry, nervously shuffling his feet. "Listen...I just wanted to...I wanted to..." He lowered his head to hide the bright red blush in his cheeks. He took a few clumsy steps forward and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.  
  
"Is that the best you can do, Harry?" he said softly, his arms still at his sides.  
  
"Don't make fun of me." He said into Draco's shoulder. Draco smiled.  
  
"It'll have to do." He said, wrapping his arms around Harry's back, and holding the other boy tightly to him. 


	11. Chapter 11

I have to sincerely apologize! I haven't updated in ages, and I left you all hanging at a really juicy part, too! I'm so, so very sorry! Please forgive me? *gives you all puppy eyes* Anyway, to make up for it, I'm going to start up again and make sure I pop out at least three updates a week. I promise more happy-happy things will come! In the meantime, take a look at this lovely drawing my friend PachWork did: http://www.geocities.com/neopet_adoptables/dracoharrysketch.jpg (Isn't she amazing folks?) I really just love her work, and she was kind enough to do this Harry+Draco piece! Thank you Pach! Much love!  
  
  
  
Harry twiddled his pencil. Each class today seemed to be going by in snaps, even though all he did all period was twiddle his pencil. He had been thinking so deeply his head hurt. What had he discovered from hours of torturing over one topic? He was in love. Indeed he was. with Draco Malfoy, no less. His checks flushed as he thought this.  
  
He grinned to himself, and clutched his pencil. Draco had held him for what seemed like hours yesterday. Harry had tensed slightly when the other boy had wrapped his arms around Harry's back, pulling him close, but in minutes he had just melted into Draco's arms. It was the most amazing sensation Harry had ever felt. Draco was warm, his robes were soft, and his shoulder seemed to fit Harry's head just right.  
  
He let out a contented sigh. He wanted to do it again, he knew that for sure.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Are you paying attention?"  
  
Harry jumped. "Yes sir! Professor, I..." his eyes focused and he found them on Seamus' face. He was grinning broadly. "Seamus! Don't toy with me like that!" he said giving him a playful shove. They were in the hallway, walking towards the history of magic classroom.  
  
"Well, you were in such a daze, I couldn't help it! I didn't even think you knew class had ended! Your feet were walking, to be sure, but your head...Well; I figured it had fallen right off your shoulders!" Harry laughed. "Sorry about that...My minds' just been elsewhere today, I guess."  
  
"That's an understatement." said Ron from next to him, rolling his eyes. "What were you thinking of? If it's that exam we have next period, don't worry, I didn't study either."  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione. "If you weren't study all night, what in the world were you doing up so late? I heard you muttering in the stair well in the wee hours of the morning!"  
  
"He was busy trying to sneak into the girls dormitories!" piped up Lavender.  
  
"Was not!" said Ron testily, his ears turning pink. "That little monster of a cat got loose and came and hunkered down at the foot of my bed! Staring beadily at me with those horrid yellow eyes...I truly couldn't sleep a wink, so I thought I'd just drop him off and make sure the dormitory door was shut tight. And I was muttering because Lavender told me off for being a voyeur." He added angrily.  
  
"Su-u-u-u-re!" said Lavender sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Hmph." was Ron's reply.  
  
Harry had turned back to his thoughts while the others talked and laughed playfully. That's right. Exams... His time to be with Draco was shorter and shorter everyday. He was just glad his last quidditch match wasn't with Slytherin. He didn't think he could have played against Draco under the current circumstances.  
  
He turned the corner into the history of magic classroom and found himself staring into pale grey eyes. The fact that this exam was to be taken with the Slytherins was at the back of his mind, but it must have gone forgotten with all the other thinking he was doing.  
  
Draco smiled at Harry and handed him a blank piece of paper, and they took their seats. Harry stared curiously at the paper, but placed it on his desk and began his exam. Only moments later he saw out of the corner of his eye, letters form on the surface of the blank sheet of paper. He blinked, turning around in his desk to look at Draco, who grinned at him as he penned the note. Harry turned back to his desk, glancing at the paper. It must be bewitched he though smiling. 'Good luck on your exam.' said the note. Harry quirked an eyebrow. He felt brave at the moment. 'Meet me after class in the corridor by the kitchens.' He wrote back. He looked over his shoulder and saw Draco reading off a piece of paper just like the one he'd given Harry. He saw Draco smile.  
  
'Sure thing, love. What's the answer to question four, by the way.'  
  
'Tut tut.' Harry wrote back, smiling all the while. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry that it's been ages! Thank you for all the recent comments! The story isn't over, so no worries! Here's the next chapter!  
A deep glittering bed of snow covered the castle and grounds. Harry gazed longingly up at the bewitched ceiling in the great hall which displayed a clear, crisp and cloudless gray sky. He ate lunch quickly, and hurried up to the dorms to get on his scarf and gloves. He couldn't wait to enjoy the first day of the holidays.  
  
When he bounded into dormitory, the first thing he spotted was a message, scrawled on the frosty window panes. "Come outside." It said. Harry grinned and rushed to put on his things.  
  
He burst out the doors in a cheerful flurry of snow and peered around for the sending of the message. In the distance on the grounds he spotted a green and silver scarf, with a matching hat bobbing above it. A green glove rose into the air and waved. Harry waved back and waded into the foot deep snow, setting off for the far away figure.  
  
Harry panted, a merry red color in his cheeks as he reached the grinning boy, who was wearing a white sweater and a similar grin on his face. "Glad you got my message." Said Draco.  
  
"How did you get it up there? Slytherins aren't allowed in our common room!" Said Harry, looking only slightly suspicious.  
  
"Of course I wasn't in your common room! I've only bewitched the window to say my message." Draco smiled mischievously, and Harry noticed for the first time that he had his hands behind his back. Draco, as if reading his thoughts pulled his arms around to reveal a quaint little snowball in his right hand, which he promptly threw at Harry's head. Harry dodged, the snowball whizzing past his ear, and took the opportunity to scoop up some snow of his own.  
  
A furious snowball fight ensued, the both of them laughing until they choked as snowballs hit them square in the side of the head. Forty five minutes later, both of them huffing, and glowing very red, they collapsed side by side in the snow. Their steamy breaths filled the air for a few minutes as their cheeks cooled, and Draco slid his arms up and down making impressions in the snow. "What are you doing, Draco?" said Harry, playfully.  
  
"Makin' a snow angel." Replied Malfoy lazily gazing up at the sky.  
  
Draco rolled over on top of Harry, and pushed his red and golden hat off into the snow so he could ruffle his hair. "What are you doing?"  
  
Harry's cheeks had cooled, but now they flushed a brilliant red, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Draco's cool grey ones. "They match the sky...:" Harry found himself thinking aloud.  
  
"What matches the sky?" asked Draco, smiling.  
  
"Uhm...Eyes. Your eyes." Said Harry awkwardly  
  
"Is that so?" replied Draco, now grinning broadly, his steamy breath pouring softly onto Harry's face. Harry blushed even darker, realizing how close he was. Draco looked softly into his face for a moment, his eyes resting on Harry's, and then he said, "May I kiss you?"  
  
"Uh...I...Well, you know...That is....Wait, what?" stammered Harry.  
  
Draco smiled. "You heard me."  
  
"Well then...I guess...I mean...If you - - "  
  
Draco pressed a finger to Harry's lips, quieting him. He leaned forward and touched his lips softly to Harry's.  
  
The crisp winter air swept across the grounds but two certain boys lying in the snow didn't even notice. 


	13. Chapter 13

W00t! I am on a role! Another chapter and in so little time...Guess I was just inspired. (  
Harry was trembling slightly and his cheeks were the rosiest they had ever been, but he smiled and put his arms around Draco none the less as he broke the kiss. Draco smiled back at him, obviously very pleased with what he had done. "You're shivering...Are you cold?" he said softly.  
  
"No...it's not that," replied Harry.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I...I'm not used to this sort of thing yet." Harry looked in the other boys face, seeing something he had never seen in it before. He was comfortable just the way he was, but thoughts were racing through his head. Draco Malfoy had been his kiss. Draco Malfoy is...was...his worst enemy. Draco Malfoy, Harry thought embarrassedly, is also a boy. But...who really cared? Ron would...Hermione might. His aunt and uncle? No, they wouldn't mind. Just another excuse to make fun of him. As far as he was concerned, they would never know.  
  
"So, what do you think about us?" Draco's sudden question brought Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"I think we're awfully cute, you know," said Draco, poking Harry in the cheek.  
  
"Well...we're..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"I know, I know. Worst enemies." Draco said rolling his eyes and sighing.  
  
"Well, we're also...uhm...boys." added Harry.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow smiling at him. "Does that bother you?"  
  
"Well no!" said Harry slightly indignantly, "I just thought that maybe..."  
  
"Maybe what?"  
  
"That...wouldn't be acceptable." Harry looked up into Draco's eyes with such an odd pleading look that he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Silly boy! Who cares if it acceptable to others or not? I do suppose I'd still like you, even if it wasn't acceptable to anyone."  
  
"Really, you would?" asked Harry, "I just thought that maybe we ought to pretend to be only friends, you know." Harry immediately regretted the words that came spilling out of his mouth.  
  
Draco looked obviously hurt. "Well, we could if you think it's necessary." He said, his voice rather cold and flat, as he rolled off of Harry onto his snow angel, squashing it.  
  
"I didn't mean that the way it sounded...I just was worried about what people would think."  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Replied Draco sighing softly. "Well then, so be it. We can act like just friends, you know. It certainly is an improvement over what we used to be."  
  
Harry wanted to roll over onto Draco and say "Oh please don't be like this." And smother his handsome face in kisses, but instead he just rolled onto his side and pecked the other boy on the cheek. The two of them lay in silence for a while longer before deciding to head on up to their common rooms to get warmer.  
  
Harry lay on his bed, listening to the sounds floating up the boys' stairwell. The twins and Ron were playing games of exploding snap and wizards chess. 'How is class with Draco going to be tomorrow?' he thought to himself. "I hope he's not too upset..." Harry said softly. "That fool, it's not as if I don't like him!" he added, turning roughly to his side and burying his face in his pillow. 


End file.
